


Stress isn't good for you

by IndigoDream



Series: This Wondrous Land [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, D/s undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, trans alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 18:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoDream/pseuds/IndigoDream
Summary: Magnus isn't tired. He's stressed, a bit overworked, and he just really needs to relax. Who better to help him with it than his boyfriend?





	Stress isn't good for you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So this is the first one shot that follows up the previous work in this series (This Wondrous Land)! It's a sneak peek into Alec and Magnus' life together :) It's not necessary to have read the first part of the series to understand this since it's just a smutty oneshot!
> 
> It's also my first attempt at writing smut soooo... be kind?? 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it! Leave a comment or kudos if you like it :)

Magnus isn’t tired, not really. Rather, he would say he is restless. He has been spending too much time on his sketchbooks lately, making sure that every detail of the outfits he designed are perfect before he presents them to the team. He is a bit too stressed lately, a bit too on edge. He needs to relax, to unwind a bit before his stress starts eating him alive. 

Which explains why he is laying down eyes closed on his bed, almost completely naked, at barely six pm when Alec comes back home. He moved in the loft two months ago, and while there have been some tense moments, it has overall been amazing. They are both, however, quite terrible cooks, which means that they still regularly go over at Alec’s former apartment, where his brother always leaves enough leftover for everyone who wanders in and out. That includes them, Max, Maia and Clary, and Simon, Clary’s best friend who took Alec’s old room. 

Alec is a bit surprised at his boyfriend’s absence from the living room, where he usually does most of his brainstorming when he is not at _Pandemonium_ , but he doesn’t think much of it. Magnus might have run out on an errand or something like that. They don’t have anything planned for tonight, so they can simply order some take out and enjoy their evening together. He leaves his briefcase on one of the comfy chair strewn around the living room and, feeling a bit sweaty after the walk from his job, decides to go change. 

The sight of Magnus’ bare body, except for the most ridiculous and minuscule deep blue underwear, lounging on the bed while candles play tricks of light all over his golden skin, stops him dead in his steps. His boyfriend is wearing a mask over his eyes that also plays soothing music, and helps him fall asleep on difficult nights. It also means that right now, he has no idea that Alec is home, in the bedroom, and completely entranced by the sight in front of him. 

Slowly, as to not be too loud and alert the beautiful man spread naked on the bed, Alec undresses and places his clothes on the chair that he keeps for that. Just the sight of Magnus like this is enough to have made him wet and wanting, and he would go over immediately, were it not for the plan formulating in his mind. Magnus has been looking rather stressed lately, and while they are open about their struggles, there are things they can’t always help each other with. But he can definitely help with the stress Magnus is clearly trying to get rid of. 

He makes his way to a small chest in the in-suite bathroom, and takes out of it what he needs for the evening, laying out everything on a towel and making sure everything is ready for use and clean. When he has done that, he goes back to the bedroom. He is delighted to notice Magnus has moved, but only to expose his ass more. His arms are folded underneath his head, which is resting in the crook of his elbows. 

Alec puts everything he’ll need on the bed next to Magnus’ feet, and he grabs the oil first, warming it between his hands before he starts massaging Magnus. His boyfriend startles slightly when his hands touch his calves at first, but he clearly recognizes Alec, because he murmurs a “Welcome home, darling,” but doesn’t move from his position. Muscle by muscle, Alec moves up his body, massaging out the tension everywhere. He carefully avoids the ass that’s asking, begging to be touched, and rather focuses on Magnus’ back. He pours some more oil, the room filling up with the heavy smell of lavender. It wraps around them both, and when Alec straddles Magnus, his thighs closing around the other man’s waist, Magnus moans and his hips move slightly as he tries to rearrange himself to be fully comfortable. 

Alec presses a kiss to where Magnus’ neck meets his shoulder, and he bites there lightly as he keeps massaging him. It’s playful, but tension rises in the room as Magnus starts to moan lightly at irregular intervals. Beneath Alec, his boyfriend is trapped. They are both very much enjoying the position, Alec profiting of it to dote on his boyfriend as he rarely gets a chance to do, but also to completely take him apart slowly. For now, he is content with Magnus being still blindfolded, but he will remove the mask soon. He wants Magnus to beg for him sometimes soon. But not now. Right now, he is just teasing, lighting Magnus skin on fire with featherlight kisses followed by bites and hickeys. He removes Magnus’ underwear with teasing fingers and keeps his ministrations. The lower he goes, the more bites there are and the more moans can be heard from Magnus’ mouth. 

“Alexander,” he pleads when Alec avoids his ass again and presses biting kisses in the tender side of his leg. “Please.” 

Alec chuckles and removes the mask from Magnus’ eyes and ears. “What do you want, Magnus?” 

Magnus pants and turns his head, glimpsing at the man straddling his hips. He is struck once again by how beautiful Alexander is. Naked, his whole body on display, he looks absolutely amazing. The two faded scars on his chest are part of that beauty. They are just a part of his life, a part Magnus loves and adores, because it makes Alec who he is, and Magnus loves and adores the whole of his boyfriend. 

“You,” he says simply, voice trembling with desire, “I want you, Alexander.” 

Alec’s answering smile is small, but wicked. He leans over and kisses Magnus, pouring all the care he has for the man in the kiss. At the same time, he reaches for the bottle of lube, opens it and pours some in his hand. He lets go of Magnus’ mouth with some disappointment, but his mouth is occupied again by the kisses he is placing down the spine of the man underneath him as he warms the lube between his fingers. With his clean hand, he hit Magnus’ ass lightly when he wriggles and moves. 

“Don’t move.” His voice is stern, but he slowly teases his hole, balancing the effect, and Magnus stills completely. 

The world slows down as Magnus feels Alexander’s finger slowly makes his way inside. He forgets everything else, focuses on the sensations. Alexander is thorough in his ministrations, and his weight on top of his legs forces him to stay relaxed. The order from earlier sent shivers down Magnus’ back, and he wants to rebel again just to have his Alexander order him around again. Maybe restrain him with the silky ropes. 

A second finger breaches him and he moans out loudly, moving against the fingers without meaning to. A sharp sting on his ass reminds him of Alec’s orders. 

Alec grins. As always, his lover is so responsive. It’s a delight, the way the noises fill out the room and mixes with the sounds of sex. Despite wanting to pull more noises out of him faster, Alec restrains himself. They have all the time in the world. Right now, this is about Magnus, about the stress that still tenses his body. Control of himself, Alec knows, is of the essence in this kind of game. So he teases and amuses himself with the eager ass in front of him. He can see it tremble with desire, can see the effort Magnus is putting into not moving. 

That deserves a reward, he decides. Spreading his ass so the hole is exposed, Alec licks up Magnus’ ass and slowly pushes his tongue inside. They’ll have to buy more of that brand of lube, he thinks briefly. The taste is sweet on his tongue, and is made even sweeter when Magnus cries out. He loves eating his boyfriend’s ass almost as much as he loves fucking him until he is limbless. Magnus always makes the most beautiful sounds, and on a few amazing occasions, he had even come just from it. Just remembering it makes Alec want even more. It’s intoxicating at times, how much he wants Magnus, how after over a year and a half together, the feelings of awe and passion are still as strong, if not stronger. 

He only stops when he can feel Magnus trembles so harshly that he will soon be coming. Alec bites Magnus’ neck, sucking on the skin there. He wants to mark him a bit, the way Magnus loves to do with him as well. 

“Don’t come,” he commands when he is done biting. “If you do, I’ll punish you.” 

Magnus nods eagerly, hands clutching the pillow in front of him helplessly. He loves it so much Alec can’t help but chuckle. It’s one of the things he adores about his boyfriend; how eager and submissive he can be in bed, when outside of their bedroom he’s strong and always on top of things. 

He starts with his fingers again, pushing two inside almost immediately. It doesn’t take long for him to add a third. All the while, Magnus is shaking and moaning, trying his best to not come yet. The punishment would never be something bad, but it could be being forced to watch Alexander gets himself off without him, and he can’t have that. 

Alec pulls his fingers out after a few more minutes of teasing. He grabs the strap on he brought earlier and puts it on, a slight moan escaping him as the smaller part made for the wearer pushes inside him slightly while the higher part settles against his clitoris. This is his favorite one, by far. The sensations are always amazing. 

He puts the condom on it with practiced ease, and then pours some more warmed up lube. Even if Magnus doesn’t mind some low level of pain, Alec can’t imagine ever hurting him while doing this. He doesn’t ever want to. Slapping his ass and biting him is enough. 

When he finally pushes inside Magnus, both men groan loudly. Magnus from the sensation of the dildo inside him, Alec from how it reverberates through him. 

“This alright?” Alec asks, voice a bit strained when he is fully inside.

Magnus moans and nods eagerly. His voice is full of want and desire when he answers. “More than alright, darling.”

So Alec starts moving, slow but deep thrusts that have Magnus begging for more. He doesn’t give it to him just yet. Rather, he enjoys the begging as he fucks into his boyfriend’s ass slowly. He picks up his pace when Magnus’ voice edges on the desperate side. 

It’s not brutal, not exactly, but the pace is unforgiving and harsh. Magnus loves it. Alec always knows how he wants to be fucked, how he needs it at the moment. They always pick up on each other’s mood and emotions easily, but when they are fucking, it reaches new heights. He’s being driven insane by the harsh thrusts, forcing himself to not touch himself. He has started simply rutting against the sheets, knowing they are going to be ruined when this is all over but not caring one bit. Alexander isn’t stopping him from moving anymore, so he takes advantage of that and rubs his dick all over the sheets. Everything is so stimulating, so much, and he feels himself tipping over. 

Alec groans loudly when Magnus shouts and comes. He’s close as well, can feel it building inside him but he just needs a little more, just a bit more, just— 

The strap on moves slightly, and the new position has Alec shouting in pleasure and coming. It takes him a few seconds, but he slips out of Magnus and takes off the strap on slowly, putting it back on the towel. One of them will clean it later, when they are both fully back. Right now, he focuses on taking Magnus in his arms and turning him slowly so that they are face to face, and they exchange a sweet kiss, tender and loving. 

“How are you feeling?” Alec caresses Magnus’ hair, uncaring that it’s probably dirty and should be washed before. They’ll shower after anyway. 

“Better now.” Magnus’ bright smile is worth a thousand suns. “You always know just what I need.” 

Later, they will clean and shower. They will talk about their days and order take out, too lazy to take the subway to Alec’s old apartment. But right now, they are happy just basking in each other’s presence and trading sweet kisses that will lead nowhere.


End file.
